ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Gourmet
Characters #Mozart The Koala #Monet The Zebra #Vivaldi The Duck #Beethoven The Giraffe #Bach The Rabbit #Shakespeare The Lizard #Einstein The Caterpillar #Kathy The Koala #Toopy The Turkey #John The Beetle #Jack The Whale #Slick The Shark #Penny The Peacock #Gruce The Gorilla #Ed The Ostrich #Anneke The Ant #Sizzle The Snake #Haydn The Anteater #Sandy The Seahorse #Pucho The Crab #Edision The Spider #Al The Donkey #James The Jaguar #Thrillin The Hen #David The Bat #Serrucho The Fly #Daniel The Dragonfly #Wolvy The Wolf #Brahms The Hedgehog #Sparky The Cricket #Gambie The Goose #Charlie The Eagle #Phoosy The Flamingo #Ally The Crocodile #Bubbles The Elephant #Buzz The Bee #Purple Dinosaur #Lola The Mosquito #Daisy The Jellyfish #Zack The Lobster #Chris The Chimpanzee #Brody The Camel #Poppy The Toucan #Benny The Butterfly #Nathan The Horse #Wellington The Cow #Pavlov The Dog #Noah The Elephant #Jane The Monkey #Vincent Van Goat #Roary The Lion #Soapy The Bear #Bard The Dragon #Bella The Cat #Neptune The Turtle #Galileo The Kangaroo #Lizzy The Tiger #Harry The Hippo #Oinky The Pig #Bubba The Bluebird #Sudsy The Dog #Knee Deep The Frog #Isaac The Lion #Randy The Raccoon Red Fruits and Vegetables #Apple #Tomato #Strawberry #Cherry #Watermelon #Raspberry #Radish Orange Fruits and Vegetables #Orange #Carrot #Pumpkin #Mango #Peach #Cantaloupe #Papaya Yellow Fruits and Vegetables #Lemon #Banana #Corn #Summer Squash #Pineapple #Star Fruit #Bell Pepper Green Fruits and Vegetables #Lettuce #Cucumber #Pear #Honeydew #Broccoli #Pea #Asparagus Purple Fruits and Vegetables #Grape #Eggplant #Plum #Onion #Blackberry #Fig #Beet White Fruits and Vegetables #Mushroom #Potato #Cauliflower #Garlic #Parsnip #Coconut #Turnip Musical Selections #Piano Sonata in C, K545, 1st Movement, Mozart #Piano Sonata in C, K330, 1st Movement, Mozart #Concerto for Flute and Harp in C, K299, 1st Movement, Mozart #Piano Sonata in C, K545, 2nd Movement, Mozart #Sonata in D for Two Pianos, K448, 1st Movement, Mozart #Divertimento No. 17 in D, Mozart #Piano Sonata in B Flat, K570, 3rd Movement, Mozart #Symphony No. 41 in C, K551, 4th Movement, Mozart #Minuet in G from Anna Magdalena Notebooks, Bach #Flute Sonata in E Flat, BWV 1031, 3rd Movement, Bach #Brandenburg Concerto No. 6, BWV 1051, 3rd Movement, Bach #Brandenburg Concerto No. 5, BWV 1050, 3rd Movement, Bach #Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring, BWV 147, Bach #Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D, Air, BWV 1068, Bach #Goldberg Variations, No. 30, BWV 988, Bach #Goldberg Variations, Canons, BWV 988, Bach #Brandenburg Concerto No. 2, BWV 1047, Bach #Symphony No. 1, Op. 21, 1st Movement, Beethoven #Sonatina in F, Beethoven #The Ruins of Athens, Turkish March, Op. 113, Beethoven #Fur Elise, WoO 59, Beethoven #Rondo a Capriccio in G, Op. 129, Beethoven #Symphony No. 5, Op. 67, 1st Movement, Beethoven #Sonatina in G, Beethoven #Sonata No. 8 (Pathetique), Op. 13, 2nd Movement, Beethoven #Concerto in B Minor, RV580, 1st Movement, Vivaldi #Concerto in C Major, RV537, 3rd Movement, Vivaldi #Concerto in G Major, RV532, 1st Movement, Vivaldi #The Four Seasons, Spring, RV269, 1st Movement, Vivaldi #The Four Seasons, Autumn, RV293, 1st Movement, Vivaldi #The Four Seasons, Winter, RV267, 2nd Movement, Vivaldi #Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Allegro, Handel #Water Music, Suite No. 3 in G, Gigue, Handel #Water Music, Suite No. 2 in D, Alla Hornpipe, Handel #Water Music, Suite No. 1 in F, Air, Handel #Blue Danube Waltz, Strauss #Water Music, Ebb and Flow, Telemann #Music for the Royal Fireworks, Fanfare and Overture, Handel #Symphony No. 8, "Unfinished," D849, 1st Movement, Schubert #Sleeping Beauty Waltz, Op. 66, Tchaikovsky #Nocturne in E Flat, No. 2, Op. 9, Chopin #Prelude No. 7 in A, "The Polish Dance," Op. 28, Chopin #Nocturne in F Sharp, No. 2, Op. 15, Chopin Category:Videos